Wrong Address
by Makami
Summary: Cowritten. Misha was so happy to be with her Kotarou again! But when the manager comes knocking on the door and demands that she pay rent, is the pinkhaired angel really in the right place? manga spoilers


First and foremost, so that all you readers out there know--this was cowritten! Kagura(another writer on Angelic Tales) got together on a contest and wrote this little piece. Please enjoy it! (YY There wasn't supposed to be any romance in the contest, but when you involve Misha and Kotarou, how can you avoid it...? We tried out best to keep that stuff out, and it was supposed to be a little funny, too. ; I hope we've made it!)

**Wrong Address  
**By Nutty-Haru

How many decades had she been waiting for this very moment? How long had she been longing for the warmth of his body next to hers? To hold him in her arms? Too long, was the answer to those questions. She had waited much too long. But now she had him, and there was no way that she could ever let go. Her Kotaroh-kun had come back to her, and this time she could actually offer him the comfort she had always wanted to. This was what she had always wanted; this was the Heaven that humans were always searching out, this right here. The Heaven she called home was nothing like the little paradise she created with Kotarou Higuchi.

And yet, he still somehow seemed different. No matter how much she had longed to see his face, his smile, his beautiful voice and befriend him all over again - she had never expected him to turn away from her so quickly, treat her so coldly, angrily and sometimes downright rudely. His distrusting attitude had at first stunned Misha, it was almost like seeing the other half of a coin. The bad side of a good cookie, as the saying went. But overtime she grew to accept him, love him and cherish him and his entire essence as she had before. Nevertheless even though she could tell he was slowly warming up to her; something inside her conscience told her that something might be just a bit different with Kotarou Higuchi and her Kotaroh-kun. But she merely shook the feeling off and ignored it completely.

These feelings had been bothering her from the start, but today that tiny inkling was a nagging feeling that something was amiss. So for once when Kotarou told her to stay away for a few hours while he studied, she did as she was told. She was spending the day in her apartment's living room, occasionally watching Shia bustle about to do her chores, along with a few hissing contests with Nyaa, and finally when had worked through her anxiety, she thought about what seemed so different about Kotarou. It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand because she wanted to go and glomp him half to death, to find the reassurance she needed to say that she was just being silly and that above all else, _this was her Kotarou Higuchi_, the one and only being she had and would ever loved.

Infrequently though Misha's pondering thoughts went as far to even wonder why she cared so much for a human boy she had met completely by accident when she had been a novice angel, and why she was doing all these things for him. After all he had been the very cause of her imprisonment, why every angel thought her incompetent, why she was forced to wear black and to even go as far to find his reincarnation. Someone who could be perhaps wholly different from the Kotaroh-kun she knew and loved earlier. These thoughts frightened her, and even when she shook them off and went to visit Kotarou-kun, to rekindle her love and devotion, the unreasonable thoughts still stayed in her mind; no matter how hard she tried to make them go away.

A knock came at the door, offering her a moment's distraction. And she took it, gladly, wanting to stop thinking about such depressing things. Of course she loved Kotaroh, and she needed no reason to feel that way, and no matter whose fault it was that she had fallen so low, all that really matter was how much she loved him. So of course she was glad to answer the door and greet whomever that was knocking so loudly, if only to save herself from her stupid thought process.

Once opening the door however, she found herself staring into the eyes of a stern elderly woman with graying hair tied back in a knot, holding up in one of her hands a slip of paper labeled in big bold letters: **RENTAL FEES**.

She gulped, recognizing instantly who it was, although confused why she would be standing in front of her door with a piece of paper.

"Mum, may I help yas Manager-san? Su?" she asked the older woman nervously, trying not to make herself appear too frightened or intimidated.

"You are a month overdue for your rent, Missie!" the woman snapped, impatiently stamping her foot down. "And what's more, I do not even have records of when you moved in!"

"Huh? Suu..." Misha whimpered blankly as the woman virtually thrust the paper into her face. Overdue...? No record of her moving in...? Hadn't the PTB been in charge of making sure that things went smoothly down here for her? They had been handling her expenses and making sure that this sort of situation never stirred up - weren't they?

"Misha-san?" curiously Shia poked her head from the kitchen from behind; tilting her head to one side, she frowned inquisitively as she took in the scenario. "Is she one of your friends...?" she asked slowly, not registering the problem arising.

"Urgh...ummm...whelp I -er I gotta go right now!" Without even passing a second glance to the grumpy manager, she slammed the door shut on her face and gulping nervously, strode hastily toward her room - where her _'To Heaven'_ Box lay.

_Surely this was only a simple problem...?_

"It's nothing! Su!" Misha called back, giving Shia a fleeting smile as she passed by. Breaking into a quick run she shut the door quickly in her room and after looking around, spotted the 'To Heaven' box lying right near the closet. With no hesitation she ripped the top open and after peering into it opened her mouth. "Sacchan!" she yelled loudly into it. "Sacchan! I need help! SU!"

Several seconds after she had called, Sasha's familiar voice resounded through the box, all the way from Heaven. It was a neat little trick that she liked to use when she was in a rush.

"What is it, girlie?" she asked, sounding a little tired and very impatient. "I'm busy right now."

"Sacchan! Sacchan! Su!" she wailed, trying to put her thoughts into words. She was going to be kicked out! "I dunno what I'm gonna do! Suuu!"

"What do you mean?" Sasha's voice still sounded exasperated, although with a touch of curiosity, now that Misha had caught her attention. "Wait a minute, if you're talking about your Mr. Wonder-boy, I can't-"

"No! No! Su!" grabbing her long hair she pulled it anxiously, feeling panic bubble in her throat. "I'm in biggie-wig trouble Sacchan! Manager-san just came - and she said-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses," Sasha's voice, though faint, sounded slightly cautious now. Speaking rather loudly, her voice echoed slightly even after she finished talking. "Slow down! Now tell me from the beginning."

"It's-it's devastating! Su!" said Misha dramatically, her voice rising from fear. "Ma-Manager-san just came up - and, and, she says I haven't been payin' my rents, and she says I'm not supposed ta be livin' here!"

A long silence followed her words.

Cautiously Misha peered into her sparkly white 'To Heaven' box. "Sa-Sacchan?" she called out tentatively.

"I'm coming over there right now," Sasha's voice came through, sounding suddenly brisk. "Stay right there, and I'll be down in three minutes."

"O-Okie-doke. Su." Misha whimpered, and nodded to herself.

Three minutes was not that long. It really was. But it felt like it was taking forever. She couldn't just sit there and wait! So she jumped up and started pacing around the room in more of a frantic run-jump-skip sort of motion instead of actual pacing.

Why was this happening? She had been doing such a good job up until now! Kotarou was opening up to her, and she was sure that he was starting to return her feelings! She was so close to her goal. If she did this, she could become an angel! So why was it falling apart now?

"Hey, girl, I'm here," Sasha announced, her voice sighing.

Turning around, Misha stared for long minutes at her older sister (who was perched on the balcony) and then yelling happily ran toward her, completely distracted from the time being. "Sacchan! Sacchan! So nice to see you-"

"Off-topic!" Sasha bellowed at her; a familiar vein throbbing by her forehead in irritation. "I have lots of work already at Heaven and now you're-" cutting herself off before she could bluster, the older diva took several deep breaths before smiling, in a forced fashion. "So why did you call me again, Misha?"

Suddenly reminded of her predicament, tears rushed to Misha's lavender eyes and she began whimpering again.

"Sacchan! It's horribles! Suuuu!" she wailed, throwing herself at her elder sister. "The Manager-san came and she-she-shee..." Another loud, long wail escaped her trembling lips.

Sasha pushed and pulled on Misha, trying to get her sister to release her death-grip on her waist. After a moment of trying as hard as she could and not succeeding, she gave up, breathing hard from the effort it had taken just to try.

"What's gotten you so worked up, girl?" she huffed, starting to get a little annoying.

Misha sucked in a deep breath and looked up at her sister with watery eyes. She told the story from the top, including the thoughts she had been having about Kotarou just before the manager had knocked on the door, past being warned about not paying the rental fees and not even supposed to be living there, and ending it all the way to where they were at that exact moment, with Misha telling the story.

Sasha was silent after the long oral story her sister had just told. Her ice-blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, her delicate eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Grabbing one of Misha's wrists she held it up for a brief moment and then gazed into her younger sister's eyes gravely.

"This doesn't make sense," she muttered loudly, half to herself. "PTB prepared everything for you, (well they're supposed to be anyways) so how can that foul woman-"

"She's gots no infos on me," said Misha firmly, interrupting her sister and for once looking serious herself. "Not ones. What does it all mean?"

"It means-" said Sasha flatly, her blue eyes locking on her little sister's determinedly. "-Well I don't really know, but I'm guessing - this Higuchi Kotarou boy we both know, he-well he's not the Kotaroh you know and love. He's a fake, he's not the one."

"Not... the..." Misha blinked. Something passed through her face, a thought, somewhere deep down inside it passed in her mind. She was thinking hard on the subject, trying to place together what her sister was saying. "A fake Kotaroh-kun...? Suu...?"

It went from strange, to something beyond strange. What came after strange? Weird? Or did that come before it...? Misha had no idea what to call her predicament, so she simply stared blankly at her older sister. She had been seeing a fake Kotaroh all along? Was it possible?

"I'm going to check with the PTB on this," Sasha said decisively.

_A fake Kotaroh-kun..._ It was possible. Somehow it was. But they looked so much alike, was it true? "Suuuu..." she whimpered and looked up at the spot where her sister should have been.

Sasha was already gone.

When Misha had first appeared to him out of no where and so suddenly; _surprised_ was only a light way of putting how he felt at first sight of his neighbor. Shocked, flabbergasted, dumbfounded or everything altogether was a better way of putting how he had reacted when the pink-haired _older_ girl had first appeared to him; dressed in a funny, old-fashioned black dress elaborated with white ruffles -finished off by two funny-looking bunny hair clips.

Overtime he had grown use to her rather frightening 'stalking' habits and high-pitched squeals at sight of him; however what he never did got used to -or ever would- was when she attempted any crazy antics or hugs when he tried to study.

That was when he said '**leave me alone**', very firmly and plainly.

Of course it never usually worked anyhow, but eventually Misha ended up quieting down and allowed him to study and enjoy the silence. What he never expected from her however, was to outright accept his statement -albeit meekly- and leave him alone for the rest of the day.

It was definitely a great relief though on his over-cooked brain -until three hours of intense studying left him with sore eyes and his head buzzing with math formulas.

Naturally -being the polite boy he was- Kotarou decided to visit Misha after he had studied (for once) and see how his hyperactive, childish neighbor was doing. From long experience and being the next-door neighbor of the perky young woman who claimed to call herself an _angel_, Kotarou expected the unexpected from her. He expected her strange outfits, her funny-looking _'To Heaven'_ box, her jumping around squealing in a random bunny costume, but never did he expect for the manager of his apartment to be standing -quite impatiently- outside the door of her room, looking very annoyed.

"Um excuse me?" he questioned cautiously, after several moments of awkwardly standing outside his door. "Why are you in front of Misha-san's room, manager-san?"

The old woman stared him down with the harshest eyes he had ever seen. They sent a chill through his body, and he found himself inching back towards his apartment door. He had always known the manager to be a stern woman, who never fooled around or made jokes, or even spent time around the tenants or her building. That was why it was strange to see her at Misha's door. The pink-haired teenager must have done something wrong.

"You know the girls that live here?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kotarou could only nod weakly.

The manager made a "hmph" sound, then stuck a piece of paper to the door. Then, she left without another word, leaving a very confused and bewildered Kotarou standing there.

_What was that about?_ he asked himself, staring at the piece of paper on the door. _...an eviction notice...?_

"Misha-san!" he called, a minute later after he had fully read the entire notice. Banging on the front door that led to her room with both his fists - he frowned after she refused to answer the door, his cries or the doorbell. "Misha-san! I know you're in there! Open up _now_!"

The door did not budge however and after Kotarou was just about ready to rip it off it's hinges; the door swung open gently and Shia stood in front of him, dressed in her cat costume with Nya perched on her shoulder.

"Ummm...yes?" she asked uncertainly, watching his ferocious expression with a tentative smile. "Is something the matter Higuchi-san?"

_Yes there is and it starts with a girl named Misha-san,_ Kotarou would have said but instead smiled politely at the older woman, forcing himself to count slowly to ten before talking to Shia.

"Can I speak to Misha-san? Now, please?"

"She's..." Shia glanced back uneasily. She had caught parts of Misha's and Sasha's little 'talk', and was not sure if she should bring him to her. "I think she's busy right now. I can tell her that you came by, though, Higuchi-san," she offered.

Kotarou stared at Shia for a moment. Misha was out? Out, and she had not told him she was leaving? Or come by to invite him out with her? _His_ Misha was out? Without him? That was so unlike her. Was something wrong?

"Is something wrong, Shia-san?" he asked, his voice urgent. He already knew the answer was yes, but he wanted to know all of the details.

Shia took another uneasy glance back inside and then nervously smiled. "I'm sure that it's nothing, Higuchi-san. Misha-san just had some unexpected troubles with the Manager. I'm sure that everything will be just fine. Would you like to come in?"

She opened the door and stepped out of the way, so that there was enough space for the purple haired teen to walk in. Kotarou nodded and accepted the offer. Maybe he would get the chance to speak with Misha about it. His chance came sooner than expected when a tearful Misha burst from her room and pounced on him.

"Oh, Kotarou-kuuun! Suuuu!" she wailed, rubbing her face against his.

"Uwaah! Misha-san!" Kotarou cried out, exasperated when she practically bowled him over; though secretly he felt a slight twinge of relief inside of him. Misha was still acting normal, so nothing was really wrong, right?

But he still wanted answers. Getting up to his knees, he pushed her arms gently but firmly away from his shoulders and then pointed up at the partly open door. The eviction notice taped to the front of it, very obviously stood out with its ugly proclamation.

Very openly, he stared at Misha, not even trying to hide the accusation on his face. The girl-in-question gulped silently at the notice and stared down at the ground, her face turning an interesting shade of pink either from embarrassment or from discomfort.

"So _Misha-san_," he said through gritted teeth. "Please do not tell me you did not pay for the rental fees this month!"

"B-but I did! Su!" Misha exclaimed, looking quite shocked although she did not quite meet Kotarou's eyes when she spoke. "Of course I did! I diddy-widdy-"

"Enough," he interrupted firmly, rubbing his pounding temples slightly. Fifty seconds with Misha and he already had a headache. Counting very slowly to seven mentally, he looked up at her –she was still sprawled all over him from her leap- and heaved a huge sigh. "Well it sure looks like you didn't, Misha-san. Manager-san looks just about to evict you and Shia-san out of this room. Plus you already got the notice. Care for an explanation?"

Behind him Shia uttered a small gasp.

"I _did_ pay it! I didy wid!" Misha insisted stubbornly, pouting at him. "I did... Suu..."

But Kotarou was not looking at Misha, rather at the blonde with angry blue eyes behind her. Her arms were crossed, and she looked anything but amused.

"Sa-Sasha... san..." he stammered, feeling the weight of her intense glare.

Misha perked up at her sister's name, and then spun around. Both angels were completely silent as they stared at one another. the only hint that something was wrong--well, the only hint other than Sasha being there and looking more angry and more annoyed than she ever had looked before--was Misha's sagging shoulders and the way she hung her head. Maybe something _was_ wrong. What if she was going to have to leave...?

"Sacchan..." Misha whimpered. "Why'd the Manager-san come here? Suu...?"

Sasha sighed, suddenly looking even more annoyed, if that was possible. She placed her hands on her hips. It looked like an attempt to keep herself from hitting Misha over the head.

"You're supposed to be in apartment 321, Misha," she growled.

"Eh?" Misha sounded confused. She tilted her head to the side. "321? But..."

"This is apartment 312," Kotarou finished for her. Even he shot a glare at the back of her head, one that she could feel even without looking back at him. "Misha-san, you're supposed to be down the hallway!"

"B-But... you said--!" Misha protested. "I'm supposed to 'set up residence near Kotarou Higuchi'! You said thatty wat! Suu!"

"I can't believe you Misha! You're an absolute nitwit!" Sasha snarled angrily, her face resembling an extremely frustrated lion. "Do you not have eyes? Can you not read? I said it perfectly clear before you left, to go to **APARTMENT 321**! You half-wit! You dimwit! Why can you not read instructions carefully! Ugh! I can't believe you wasted my time on such a petty-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off abruptly though by loud hissing and spitting. Standing rigidly on the ground right in front of her, Nya stared up at Sasha with his large golden eyes. If any cat could express their hatred for another by just staring; Nya clearly could.

Sasha merely stood for a few seconds, looking outright flabbergasted - but only for a moment. Just as quickly her surprised expression rearranged itself into an expression of pure and utter loathing.

"YOU!" she blustered furiously, looking enraged. "Why are you still here! You should be crawling around in your _mangy_ little underworld - you filthy, tainted-"

Nya gave out a loud hissy, yowl and jumped at her; interrupting her ranting by digging his claws into her skin. White, angelic power burst into the air in front of the three astonished people and shot wildly from her staff, as she waved it frantically, intent on getting him with it.

Both of their angry yells and insults interrupted the calm stillness of what would have been a peaceful day.

"You foul, ill-tempered little-"

_'Thick-headed angel! Stop spouting your nonsense-'_

"You untainted vile demon! I ought to have ended your miserable existence a long time ago-"

_'Why don't we end it all here then? Just you and me angel! We can have a showdown right now to see who will succeed!'_

"Alright then! On the count of three, I'll kill you right here and now! One, two-"

Explosions of white magic erupted from thin air. Thick white clouds of smoke from the explosions obscured the rest of Nya and Sasha's loud, heated argument.

"I curse you to the ends of Hell! No all seven Hells-"

_'-Same to you angel!'_

"Oh dearie, dearie, dear!" Misha squalled, looking fearful for the outcome of the fierce battle. "Do ya thinks they'll be alrighties? Su?"

"...I guess," Kotarou said, carefully taking several steps away from where all the noise issued from. "But let's just leave these two alone, to, er, settle down a bit I guess. Wanna go and have a nice walk down the park?"

"Good idea," Shia said quickly, eager to get away from the angelic beams of light. Turning to the door, she hesitated for just a moment and then tore down the 'Eviction Notice' from the door. She turned to Kotarou and Misha hesitantly, still holding the piece of paper. "Excuse me for asking, but how exactly will we convince Manager-san to let us move to the other room?"

"We'll deal with it all later," Kotarou said decisively; quickly ducking down just in time to avoid another mis-aimed beam of sparkly white light from Sasha'a staff. "Right now let's just smell the nice fresh air...and get away from those two."

"Yup! Yup! SU!" Misha exclaimed happily, her face beaming so widely it looked painful as she bounded for the staircase, dragging the unwilling Shia and Kotarou behind her.

And the rest was drowned out by curses and verbal shouts between a demon cat and a licensed angel.

"So what you're tryin' ta tell me is...Misha is no longer your next-door neighbor?"

Ayanokoji Takashi and Uematsu Koboshi both sat near Kotarou; munching down their lunch food while Kotarou slowly retold Misha's 'plight' from before, excluding some parts he felt he did not need to tell them. (Afterall, no one would believe him if he said a cat and an angel were fighting in Misha's apartment room).

"Well yes, in a way," Kotarou admitted, telling the story between munches of his food. "She lives _across_ from me now - but it still doesn't stop her from bothering me and greeting me every morning. So literally - nothing's really changed that much."

"Well I'm glad," Koboshi declared, shaking her yellow-topped head fiercely, and looking quite satisfied. "The farther away that crazy girl lives the bet-"

"-Hey you don't suppose she's gonna throw another party, do ya?" Takashi interrupted, looking keenly interested. "She threw a good party when Shia first moved in with her so...do you think she might?" He looked fairly hopeful.

Both Koboshi and Kotarou gave him looks of deep disgust.

"I hope not," Kotarou muttered; still painfully recalling the first party Misha had ever thrown, from the crazy declarations of Heaven and swallows of Sake concluded that her parties were definitely not the best memory he could reminiscence happily about.

"So was there anything really bad about her moving out?" Takashi asked Kotarou, looking mildly curious.

"Well no...not really," Kotarou said slowly, refusing to meet his best friends' eyes. "I guess the only things that was really chaotic afterwards was some complaints we got from the other residents in our apartment, that there was this _'mental cat going wild upstairs'_ and disturbing them. Otherwise...no, I guess nothing really did."

He smiled a little, though he didn't quite know why. _I am a little glad that she's still here, I guess..._


End file.
